Cassius Hagen
Cassius Hagen was the father of Basil Hagen. A famous author, Cassius wrote fourteen books before his death, all of them being popular with teenagers. His three most notable books were favourites of Lee Ping, Tina Kwee and Biffy Goldstein. Basil has never read any of Cassius' books for reasons unknown. Books Despite there being fourteen, a fifteenth book was mentioned as having been in progress when Cassius died. The Life of King Robert the Bruce The first of Cassius' books, it is a historical fiction and a favourite of Biffy Goldstein. Written in 1989, it tells about the life of Robert the Bruce as the title indicates but included an equal amount of fictional characters. Alive Again Written in 1991, 'Alive Again' is a story full of drama, mystery and romance. It is a favourite of Brandy Silver. Duck Call Written in 1992, 'Duck Call' was a short book that is a favourite of Holger Holgaart who never read any of Cassius' full-length novels. Robert's Enemies Written alongside 'Duck Call', 'Robert's Enemies' was romance novel filled with comedy and drama. It is a favourite of Camillio Martinez whom considers it his guide to win a girl's heart, which has not worked out for him so far. Merry War Written in 1993, the book takes place in 19th century Italy. It is about a comedic, on again off again romance. Bizarrely, it is a favourite of Principal General Barrage who owns a copy simply because it has 'War' in the title. The Modern Prometheus Written in 1994, the book is inspired by 'Frankenstein' and as such is hated by Basil who has never read it. A horror story full of drama and romance, it is a favourite of Tina Kwee who cried at the end. It was a bestseller. A Midsummer Story Written in 1995, the story was a comedy about a group of actors performing a production of Macbeth. It is or was a favourite of Principal Wurst, who frequently carried a copy around with him. The Legend of Amleth Written in 1996 (the year Basil was born), the story was written for Basil. A crime story filled with drama and romance, the book had a tragic ending and caused Basil to wonder what kind of a father would write a tragedy for his son? It is a favourite of Lee Ping. It was a bestseller. Love's Labour's Won Written in 2000, the book was a romance filled with comedy and references to songs from the 1930's. It was detested by Basil who has a hatred for songs because he can't sing. Hearing Written in 2003, this particular story was short and as such a favourite of Chaz Monoranian. Love in a Wood Written in 2006, it is a romance novel filled with drama and comedy. It is a favourite of Chopper McNeal who uses it as a doorstop. The Enchanted Recorder Written in 2006, the book was basically one hundred and thirty-five pages about music during World War I. It is a favourite of Cyrus Xavier. Detective Written in 2007, the book was a mystery story filled with drama that thrilled millions. It is a favourite of Dr. Alfred Ping. Orion Written in 2011 (shortly before Cassius' death), it is an adventure/fantasy story filled with action. It had a short foreword explaining to readers about Cassius' failing health. It is a favourite of Ed McFeeney. Category:Character